Animals
by wolf-enzeru
Summary: Summary: Sasuke is a werewolf and is constantly living on the run. He is been living a decent life in Konoha until he made a mistake. Now the beast inside him is been track by werewolves hunters of the village. Will he go or stay? And what does the shy Hinata Hyuga have to do with all this? (Hinata x Sasuke)
1. Chapter 1: On the run

**Animals**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or any character all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** Sasuke is a werewolf and is constantly living on the run. He is been living a decent life in Konoha until he made a mistake. Now the beast inside him is been track by werewolves hunters of the village. Will he go or stay? And what does the shy Hinata Hyuga have to do with all this? (Hinata x Sasuke)

(Please give it a chance and read and review thanks!)

**Universe :** Alternate

_**Author's note:**_ Ok this is my second fanfiction attempt, but the very first to publish. I know I'm not the best writer but trying my best so please forgive the lack of grammar and all the errors in it.

**2nd Author's note:** I edit the format a little bit since some people point it out. I hope it seems better to read now so enjoy it ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : On the run<strong>

Last day of Full Moon, early in the night.

" We had to get it !" The masked man scream while they run into the woods of Konoha.

It is very dark and eerie. It can only be seen the flashlight of riffle bouncing through the grass and trees. The steps quicken, they need to be faster. Six men on the run.

"Damn it!" The blonde guy scream.

"You just need to focus Naruto." a strong but focus voice behind him suggest.

"Neji,how can I be calm when Sakura was hurt, one of us?" Naruto reply between heavy breathing.

"She is gonna be fine..." The masked man with white hair reply back.

This one was faster, but they are train they are faster too and stronger. "I see him!" Another scream.

"Naruto, Neji, Follow Kiba! Shino, Sai and me will try to corner him!" They split up, one group follow the trail of the beast straight ahead of them and the other one to the right trying to see if they can anticipated the beast. It was easy for them to run on the night they have equipment that help them to see in the night but it was Kiba who was the best tracker in the group even without those night vision glasses he had great sense of sight and smell , sometimes the entire hunting group wonder is he was one of those beast in disguise but it couldn't be possible when he was here every full moon with them tracking and hunting the beasts.

"That bastard ! It is FAST!" Kiba yell, trying to keep up but they have been up in the hunt, running for far too long.

Everyone see it, their breathing are getting erratic. The white noise of a radio can be heard on everyone ears "We got into high position Alpha, did you copy ?" it was Kakashi's voice through the communicator.

"Yes Alpha copy loud and clear Beta." Naruto reply back.

"We can see your lights we are trying to locate the target." Kakashi replay back again.

The three man where standing up on near trees "Sai you need to shoot at that thing NOW! he is ahead of me I can see him 20 steps ahead but he is getting away, he is increasing speed" Kiba sometimes forget they have ear communicators and almost get everyone deft.

"I do copy Alpha … I'm not deft you know? I do not promise a clear shot but I'll try my best!" Sai reply was emotionless , he keeps his cool in every situations, he use a bow and arrow made of silver, he like it the old fashion way and he barely miss every shoot he made. But it not only was dark but the fog around the forest wasn't helping anyone tonight.

"I see it... he is coming.." He was already pulling the arrow. Shino and Kakashi knew not to make any sound this was what he was best in and even though it was a difficult shoot they trust they can catch this beast tonight. The arrow flight right into the target or that is what they though ,following they heard a wolf yelping sound. "Alpha this is Beta , I miss the shot... I repeat I miss the shot!" There was some emotion in that everyone in unison replay a 'What?' back not believing what they heard.

"But I heard him howl in pain?!" Naruto ask with angry voice.

"Yes, but he still on the run!" Kiba yell back at Naruto.

"He is a smart fellow I need to give credit to that!" Neji mention.

"Once we find him, I'll make sure to give him a 'check mate'!" as affirmation that for some reason Naruto hope to fulfill.

"Now, now Alpha team get it together we need to see if you still got the trail" Kakashin ask impassively now his Beta team where behind the Alpha team and they need to step up if they wanted to kill the beast tonight. They get down from the trees and start running more faster than before.

"Roger That!" this time Naruto, Kiba and Neji replay in unison to the beta team trough their communicators.

Kiba was fallowing right behind the beast until it took one blink of his eyes and the beast disappear "SHIT!WHAT THE HELL?" is all he can say while Naruto run a little bit faster just to see what Kiba was seeing. Nothing, nothing in front of them. Alpha team stop completely in their tracks. While the Beta team arrive just in time to also notice they where near the city no longer in the darkness of the woods,they where in the plain bright sight of lights of the city. They heard screams and people running.

"Damn it we fail !" Naruto hit with his fits the near tree.

"What the fuck Kiba ! I though you got him!" Garbing Kiba by the neck.

Neji step in between Naruto helping relase Kiba "Chill out Naruto!"

At this Kiba was trying to start pushing Naruto but Neji was in between them.

"Enough!" Kiba and Naruto look at Kakashi breathing hard and trying to cool down.

Shino step at side with Kiba and place his hand into Kiba's shoulder as a gesture to clam him, Sai also step near Naruto with calm face he didn't know what to say or do. " And you Sai ! I though you hit that beast ! What happen?" He try to speak but prefer to put his back to the near tree and rest a bit giving a release sigh, it was best to let it rant on him. He was sure Naruto need too in order to feel better. Naruto look at Neji with angry expression and next to Kakashi "Next full moon we are bringing the "Moon Flower"!"

Without mercy Neji punch Naruto in the face this time really angry "How dare you !"

Naruto hit the ground and stand up really quickly cleaning his bloody mouth looking at Neji with fiercely eyes."We are bringing the MOON FLOWER whether you like it or not! That is the whole purpose of your clan they harvest them ! Is not like the first time hunters use them to lure the Werewolves!"

Neji start to walk into the city, Kiba fallow giving a dirty look to Naruto "Really man ! What is wrong with you tonight?" Shino just give a small nod to Kakashi as saying good bye and fallow the other two.

Soon Kakashi rise his hand and hit Naruto on the back of his head "Real smooth and genius !"

"What?" Naruto ask rubbing the back of his head .

"Idiot that Moon flower is also your friend...and that should be like extra secret thing not to be mention out loud." There was a silent, Naruto lower his gaze. He let the heat of the moment make him think irrational.

Now 3 of his friend where angry at him with every right. All the blame is of the beast that escape tonight. "Next full moon that beast is going down!"

"Yes, yes...while we do that the next moon you better apologize, come with me lets check out if someone is hurt in town and report with Tsunade..." Kakashi start walking crossing the border of the forest and stepping fully into the city "Aren't you coming Sai ?" the black haired boy start walking pass Naruto leaving him behind. "Hey you guys WAIT!" the blond goes quickly running behind them.

* * *

><p>Day light early morning.<p>

The beams of light hit the trees, the loud noise of birds can be heard. It was like a hangover every morning day after the full moon, but is been a long time since the naked man lying on the grass experience this pain. He groans, blood was coming out from his right shoulder and it burns.

"Ouch..." his voice was weak. The pale man standing up put pressure with his left hand into his bloody shoulder "What …. no, not again..." The pain was clearly in his voice and he need to know where he was, lucky for him he was near his house, so he start walking. His dark bangs of hair covering his face while he stumble a few times.

He was still confuse, flash of memories come back, the running, the face of pinknette woman, watching the horror with her emerald eyes. He blink his black eyes a few times and shake his head, trying to erase the memories but they will not fade, they come and go as they please or that is what he though. The beast inside him make him remember what he want. Is like he enjoying his suffering each full moon. He quicken the pace and now he was in front of a wood cottage not to far from the city and not to far from the forest, there were more houses near his. But luckily it was really early in the morning no neighbor was to be seen around, really lucky for him. He grab the hidden key under the cheap rug that says 'Welcome' he feel the need to smirk every time he saw it, that rug was a sarcasm for him, no one was to welcome. He was a hermit indeed and everyone knows it. He of curse need it to keep appearance with the people in town or they will be suspicious of him, he didn't need to draw any attention. He really like it here despite his situation this is where he born , where his family was kill and bury but no one knew, just him. They didn't need to know who he was.

Once inside he pass the living room going straight to his room, he just need a warm bath, some ointments and bandages. This wounds will take longer to heal since there will not be another full moon tomorrow. A new flashback came into his head, the feeling of being pierced by a silver arrow, the flesh ripping and the burning sensation and the yelp of his beast. It could have been worst, but he was alive. He go inside of the shower close the curtains and open the water he need it, the wound trouble him it keeps burning, silver tends to do that to people like him, it will burn for a while.

The blood run out with the water, he grab the soap and start cleaning himself up and the most bizarre image came to his mind. He was standing naked in front of a pond and to the other side there were a girl with the most haunting eyes he ever seen, they look like pearls with a tint of lavender, midnight blue hair, pink lips, blush cheeks, she wear a white kimono and the smell coming from her was the sweetest and intoxicating thing he had ever smell.

"You shouldn't be here.." She spoke passively "don't you know what house is this?" She gave three steps back turning sightly her neck as she was looking for something, the distress was written on her face. "Run, run and never come back or you'll die..." He heard the sound of someone coming and then he stop recalling memories form last night.

He put his hand into the wall inside the shower letting the warm drops of water fall trough his head "Who are you ?" A fear invade the young man, widening his eye, a rush of disgust and anger at himself run through his body. He need it to know, who she was and if she was still alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending Authors note:<strong>_ Just to let you know, that in this universe is the same time line as in Naruto Shippuden things are between modern and old. Imagine Naruto universe but no one is a Shinobi and they don't have Chakra abilities. And the main problem in this universe is supernatural things. Feel free to ask anything. I hope you like it.

Soooo Naruto manga has come to end, not so happy with the ending to many loose ends, it was rush and meaningful I'm hopping the last movie fill all those gaps... I hope uploading this cheer me up :(


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting you

**Animals**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or any character all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Sasuke is a werewolf and is constantly living on the run. He is been living a decent life in Konoha until he made a mistake. Now the beast inside him is been track by werewolves hunters of the village. Will he go or stay? And what does the shy Hinata Hyuga have to do with all this? (Hinata x Sasuke)

(Please give it a chance and read and review thanks!)

**Universe :** Alternate

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for all the comments and all the advice trying my best still learning. I hope you like this chapter please give a chance to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting you<p>

Konoha tower

The five men where standing inside of an office. A strong smell of sake was filling the air inside that room.

A blonde woman wearing a black jacket was resting her chin between her hands on the top of her desk. Kakashi was the one to address the waiting woman, he need it to get out of there, he need a nice rest . He, Naruto and Sai stay all night up running around town looking for victims or any sing that could have lead them to the beast. And the tension in the room was so strong that he swear it could be cut with a knife.

"Lady Tsunade."

He break the ice while he look at the awkward situation between his team, Neji and Kiba where still upset with Naruto, it was written all over their faces, while Shino was in his usual reserve mood, Naruto seems conflicted and Sai … he question himself _'where was he?'_

"Well, Casualties?"

Tsunade speak with serious tone in her voice, she was the leader of that town and it was her duty to keep things running and protect the people. Konoha was a big busy town and prosper.

"None." Kakashi reply.

"How many wounded?"

This time she goes into a relax position grab the bottle of sake and serve two cups. She offer the second cup to Kakashi. He looked like he was about to decline but he took it and just drink it from one shot, he felt the warm liquor going down his throat, it was a strong and sweet at the same time, but it make him relax a little bit. _'No wonder she spend her time drinking this.'_

"Six people, none of the wound are life threatening." finally he feels the kick of the sake while Tsunade sipping little by little her own, smirk at the confuse face Kakashi gave, leaving traces of regrets.

"This is the very first time you report a werewolf attack without any dead... I honestly don't know if I should be glad or worry?" She closes her eyes for a brief moment, meditating about the whole ordeal.

"Honestly? Me neither."

Kakashi fatigue was evident in his eyes, but he try to keep it together. He look at Kiba waiting for his honest opinion on the matter, he was the best tracker in the group and expert on werewolves behaviors or that is what everyone in the team think. Kiba gets the cue, he clear his voice before speaking.

"Well... I think this one is really smart..."

Tsunade shift her eye at Kiba now, if the kid didn't know much about this werewolf behavior none one does, so she trust him. "Far too smart..." he continue.

"So are you ...suggesting the beast are fully conscious of his actions?"

"I'm not entirely hundred percent sure about it, but it could be a possibility..."

"He could have kill all those people and even more but he didn't" She close her eyes for a moment to meditated about it, pouring another cup of sake for her and continue drinking, she clearly see Naruto's face harden with anger. "Try not to worry thank god this werewolf curse is a genetic thing and we have some good Hyuga's special ointment and medicine that will help Sakura heal faster, those scars in her shoulder will fade in no time."

She stand up and look into the window that have a good view of the city, she saw people walking, the market and a couple of restaurants, despite the events of last night the city looks busy as always.

"I will give orders to activate night curfew every full moon until we catch or kill this beast. But honestly I do wish to capture this one,so if you must please try not to kill it!" looking at Naruto and Neji with hard eyes. " But if there is no other choice, I don't need to tell you what you must do..."

She take a deep breath and proceed to talk again "Neji is time me and your uncle have a conversation." she pause turn around with a conflicted face. "You know what this mean...right? I have no choice, given the unique situation with this one..." She try to choose proper words but there where none. They need to prove if the moon flower works, is been ages since they got one against the werewolves. She just hope, the moon flower was ready. Because this could be the best weapon they have to fight those creatures.

"I … understand Lady Tsunade..." Neji look more angry at Naruto and turn around to leave, slamming the door at the process.

"I apologize for Neji's action..." he was abruptly cut by Tsunade.

"I do understand the poor boy, even I feel conflicted by this decision, but if we have the opportunity to know more about werewolves, this is our chance!"

She sit again on the big black leather seat while everyone wait for her to continue. "But I'm the Leader of this town and I need to be equally concern for the safety of everyone in town, we have been clear from, vampires, werewolves and goddess know who others strange things for seven months and I intended to keep it that way! Sacrifice must be done and this is one of them... I hope everyone understand !" This time she look at Kiba, Shino and Naruto.

"I will inform the others hunters team across town and the police as well... You are dismiss!"

" Understand !" everyone in unison replay back to Tsunade.

"I will be visiting Sakura for extra details of last night attacks... and please take rest you got three days off, use them wisely."

The reunion was finally over, Kakashi tension leave his muscles he was the oldest on the team and the leader, tree days off feels like heavens. He need that time off to be prepare for the coming drama, he need to plan the strategy for the next full moon.

"Well take a bath and a good rest, I will be visiting Sakura in the hospital later … really dying here I need at least a few hours of sleep!" Kakashi mention to the three man while exiting the town tower.

"Man I'm hungry I will go to eat some ramen! And I will give a small visit to Sakura at the hospital." smiling at himself.

Kiba give a disgust face. "Well I'm going home. I don't need to see that airhead!"

'Here we go again!" Kakashi though getting immediately between Naruto and Kiba. "Kids drop it Now!"

"Is all her fault ! That airhead, need to be on patrol that day! But no she was late because she was dating some idiot! Oh, by the way it wasn't you Naruto!" There where nothing to hold back. There was a smile on Kiba's face. He was enjoying Naruto's face, anger was evident now.

"Shut up!" Naruto decide to hold back, this time he admitted he deserve it, last night he hurt their comrade feeling and now he was getting his punishment. _'It is true what people says: what goes around comes around.' _

"Kiba..." Kakashi hit the back of Kiba's head. Leaving the brunette boy rubbing his temples and proceeds to walk away.

"Really genius man! Go and get some rest and I hope not to see any drama in the next meeting, you all have three days to fix shits on this team ! GOT IT ?"

Kiba looks a little bit ashamed, he look at Shino's face just to find no signs of any emotion. "Ok, ok jeez, GOT IT!" he turn around in a opposite direction and pulls Shino to come with him. Shino quietly nod to Kakashi as a sing of 'good bye' and follows Kiba.

Kakashi give a deep sigh and proceeds to go into his apartment direction.

* * *

><p>One knock , two knock, three knocks.<p>

He was dressing up when the knocks comes to his door. He need it to go to town in order for him to find out what happen with that girl. Will it be this his cue to go out of this town?

No he need to know who she was and what did she knew about the beast.

"Coming!" he reply back trying to sound clam while he put a red, ivory and black flannel shirt with long sleeves perfect to cover his bandages, he roll a little bit his sleeves. Put black pants and boots.

Another knocks was heard. _'Persistence!_' he thought.

"Ok , ok I'm coming !" A tone of impatience come out of his voice. He walk out of his room pass the living room straight to the entrance door.

He opens the door revealing a quite, similar to him fellow, black hair, eyes, pale skin dress in all black , there where a cross bow behind his back with silver arrows. He was surprise and a little bit defensiveto see this, but he keeps his cool, not showing any reaction.

The unknown stranger look the same not showing any reaction "By any chance you are Ahihcu Sasuke?" the guy ask politely.

"Eh... yes why ?"

"You know Sakura?

" Miss Haruno?"

"Yes Haruno Sakura..."

"Yes..." How could he forget the pinknette, he blame her for last night accident, if she haven't been so persistence on meet with him yesterday in the afternoon, he wouldn't have been in this predicament and she will not been 'dead?' He resist the impulse to ask that question but he need to know if she was also fine.

Sai give him a stern look. "She sends a massages, she is at Konoha hospital and wishes to see you."

Now Sasuke need it to give the acting of his life, he was glad he didn't kill her or things would have been look totally different and the two of them would have not been speaking, probably.

"Is she ok, Miss Haruno?" A little bit of concern in his voice. It wasn't easy not too when the beast inside him have hurt people.

"Yes and No, she have a deep wound in her left shoulder, she was attack last night by a werewolf... but she is stable" Sasuke remind with a poker face not showing any reaction, he concentrate in keeping the flow of the conversation.

"I was on my way to go to town and run some errands. I will for sure visit Miss Haruno today ." Sasuke reply back, almost praying for that guy to go soon .

Sai seems curious now "She was worried that you might have been attack by the beast...But I guess you where lucky. Here you are...fine." He then continue talking. "A word of advice."

Sasuke look at Sai serious now " , bring flowers or she will be upset and we'll never heard the end of it !"

"If you now excuse me, I must go. It was a long night and I need some rest." With that last words he leave Sasuke standing on the door. Some drops of sweat, roll down his face, and he decide to go the town market and the hospital. Probably he was going to get his answer by visiting Miss Haruno, on the other hand he really didn't like the idea so much, but he need it to keep appearance and need it to find out if there where some casualties and to know who was that girl with pearly lavender eyes. He wonder if she was still alive. There was a tiny hope, if Haruno have survive. So the chances weren't so bad after all. That girls could it be alive and well.

It took him half hour to arrive to Yamanaka's flower shop. It was the biggest flower shop in town, well sorted in all kind of flowers, they even have those that weren't in season and they could last longer. He knew this because every month he make sure to take some to his family graveyard. It was a lonely graveyard that hardly anyone visit except for the graveyard keepers who cut the grass and maintain the gravestone clean, but what he find it odd was that, every last day of the month that he make his monthly visit to put incense and two bouquets of white carnation, he will find in each gravestone one single red cosmos. It make him wonder who was behind all that work? It was indeed thoughtful. _'Was someone of the clan still alive?'_

All Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the strong smell of flowery sweet fragrance, it was intoxicating and sure there where plenty of flowers fragrance but this one was unique. This was hers! His instinct went erratic for a flash of seconds it was like something was pulling him, like he where out of control and he knew very well that feeling but this was totally different at the same time.

So he rush to grab that door knob and proceeds to open the shop's door. A small bell sound was heard. The smell became even more strong than before. His heartbeats became erratic the same instance he hear a melodic soft voice, it was the girl he didn't need to see her face, her smell gives her away as well as her voice.

"Ino-san I think I heard the door open..."

Sasuke start walking towards the voice of Yamanaka-San and the mysterious girl. It wasn't hard to know where they were. It came from the principal aisle where there where a small cash register, a big table, wrapping papers and other stuff to make the bouquets.

"I'll be in a minute, please feel free to see our selections of flowers."

Sasuke halt the moment he heard the blonde girl speaking, she sound cheerful more than other days. He try to control his impulse this wasn't like him at all. So he patiently decide to wait for 'the right moment?'

_'What he was going to do, introduce himself ? Hey I'm Sasuke, remember me the werewolf that you saw last night, the one who hurt people in town. Really smooth, Sasuke really smooth!'_ He thought sarcasticly.

Definitely, this wasn't his normal self ! Now he was eavesdropping, and he wonder 'why?'

"Oh, my god Hinata ! So sad the news running around town, lucky no deads ."

"Y-yes I-I am so relived Ino-san."

Sasuke couldn't see anything, he was hiding between flowers. He was so far and yet so close.

"Hina-chan I'm completely hurt !" Ino make a sad face, while Hinata the girl with blue navy hair and lavender pearly eyes blush and became nervously. The sound of warping paper could be heard.

"W-w-why?"

The blond girl with blue sky eyes smile at her friend nervousness and keep making the arrangement, giggling a little bit.

"Hinata we are friends! I think you sometimes forget about it, we do not need to speak so formally around friends. Right?"

Ino received a warm timid smile of Hinata and put aside the bouquet of flower she was arranging and hug her. "Is ok sometimes I like to tease you Hina-chan!" They start laughing.

"Sorry Ino and yes you are my friend !"

"Ok, lets keep arranging this bouquet ! Help me with the ribbons."

"Did you think white fresias and pink peony are a good choice ?"

"It is a excellent choice for that big airhead !"

"Ino...!"

Ino laugh hard this time trying to hold up.

"Sorry, sometimes I need to take that out of my system Hinata." The timid girl give a weakly smile, still disapproving.

"Like honestly, she is so dumb! How she get in this mess? She was suppose to be on duty that day and was caught off guard for what a DATE?" She finish to wrapping up the bouquet while , Hinata was searching for her small purse. She was wearing a white shirt, dark gray short pant with black leggins .

"S-s-she was dating a boy ?" Hinata sound surprise while Sasuke in the other aisle feel mortify by it, he could only continue to listen to the conversation between the two girls, his sense where on a high spike, her smell was driving him crazy, but he must endure it.

"No worry Hina-chan it wasn't Naruto." Ino reply while a mischievous smile appear. _'3-2-1...' _

Hinata's face was turning red, while Sasuke was beginning to wonder who the hell was this Naruto? And what does Yamanaka was saying about not to worry it wasn't Naruto ?'

"You think you can fool me H-I-N-A – chan ! I still don't know what you see on that dobe, he is such a moron! Look at you! You are really pretty and today you look really special !" Pointing out the loosen mermaid side braid.

"I-I-I … N-naruto- kun is not a m-moron he's just...and I-I wanted to try a new hairstyle."

Sasuke was feeling suddenly irritating. But he try to keep calm but now impatience have grow.

"Is ok Hinata , no need to defend him, he is such slow person. By the way I like that braid! Tell me are you hopping to meet him at the hospital ?" Hinata lower her face, putting her hand into her cheek trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Err..." and she warmly smile to Ino.

A sudden movement make the girls look into the direction where Sasuke was trying to hide.

"Oh my …. Hinata I totally forgot I had a costumer how rude of me! Hello ?"

Sasuke curse himself, it wasn't his intention to make any sound but he almost trow into the floor some vases, but catch them in time before they could have reach the floor.

His heart rate increase and now he need to show himself, he was going to see her face to face. He walk slowly until he reveal himself to the two females, Ino and Hinata turn around waiting to see who was it.

Once Ino saw who it was, recognize him immediately.

"Oh is you … Ahihcu -san." She blush a little. He was her regular costumer and a very handsome one, she was lucky to see him every month.

Pearly lavender meet Oxny black. He couldn't avert his sight to other side. He look how this girl,shyly blush and lower he beautiful eyes. Yes everything about her was as he remember from his random memories, but she look even more beautiful, it was like seeing her for the very first time. And it was!

Ino notice the awkward silent but Hinata behave always like that, but she didn't know well about her male costumer. 'Did she saw a small blush?' Ino return to the cash register ignoring the awkwardness.

"Here Hinata." she handle her the bouquet of flowers, making the shy girl to turn into her direction, she take her small coin purse and pay to the blonde. "Don't worry I'm sure she is gonna love it!"

"Y-y-yes!" She smile at Ino, grab the bouquet, turn around, give a polite bow to the speechless dark haired man and mumble some 'Good day!' leaving in rush. The bells hanging in the door ring once more announcing Hinata leaving. Sasuke was a little bit in shock. Only the blond female voice brought him back to reality.

"I apologies, she is just shy around strangers, she must have feel really nerv..." Ino stop talking looking at the small purse with cherry blossom print and golden details. "Damn it... Hina..." she get out of the front of the cash register and proceed to walk towards the door until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder stopping her.

She turn around and facing Sasuke. She give him a confuse look waiting for him to talk.

"Are you gonna leave your shop unattended ?" he ask as he was concern about it, when in reality it was just an excuse to meet the bluenette properly. "Perhaps I could take it to her." he suggest, while those blue eyes look at him suspicious.

"Perhaps you are right... I can't leave my shop unattended, but why would you do that? No offense but the reason why she left in a hurry was because of you !" She accuse sounding a little irritate. "Ahihcu-San you don't even know my friend." She continue leaving him speechless.

He didn't know what to honestly reply back to the blonde girl, but prolonging this conversation any longer would also do no good either. She was holding the perfect excuse for him to be able to talk to that girl

" Anyway my point is ..." Ino was cut off by the sudden action Sasuke made, he snatch away the small purse. He start to walk away.

"Hey ?"

"Don't worry is not trouble at all, she is going to see Miss Haruno and it wasn't a date last night get your facts right!" He gave a sassy smirk to Ino who was now with her mouth open in shock.

"Besides your friend seems really nice Yamanaka-san perhaps I need more friends, you can't be my only friend in town so lets not get greedy and share the bluenette with me." Again the small bell on the door ring and just like that Sasuke was gone.

"What the hell ? The bitch was last night with him? She is so damn LUCKY! And what is wrong with him? I'm his friend?" The anger was replace immediately by a blush and smile. "Ahihcu-san , so you fell for Hina-chan charm, I wish you the best of lucks because you will need it!"

Ino trust he will deliver that purse to Hinata, but worry at the same time knowing how shy she is. Even though she is extremely curious about this whole strange ordeal, there was nothing to do for the time begin, so she decide to continue her day as usual.

* * *

><p>This was by far the most reckless thing Sasuke have ever done. He follow the sweet flowery scent until he spot her walking greeting the people that pass by. They where near the hospital. He observe her following her quietly until she was near a lonely area close to the hospitals gardens near the entrance, he feel the urge to grab her arm, so he did a little bit forcefully, the pearly eyes widening at the sudden action but before she scream, he take her hand and place the small coin purse. She look at Sasuke face and blush, everything in her pale skin turn pink and her lips parted a little bit to say something but he decide to speak first "Sorry if I scared you …Yamanaka send you this, you left it at the store." now he notice she accidentally drop the bouquet of flower in her hands, he release the grip on her arm and to pick it up.<p>

"I – I'm sorry do I know you ?" she spoke, he try hard not to look at her, and place his sight into the bouquet of flower.

"No, we haven't …!" He sound a little bit too dry this time, he was trying to hide his emotions, her smell was intoxicating and it was activating all his werewolf senses, her face was the face of an angel and every time she speak her lips and voice where hypnotic. "T-thank ...you … Mr.?"

Hinata was trying to remain clam. He need to see those haunting eyes so he rise his eyes , black meet pearly white, a shade of red appear on Hinatas cheeks and she gave a gentle smile, making Sasuke's heart get erratic beats "Is Ahihcu Sasuke, but you can call me Sasuke... nice to meet you Hinata..."

Hinata rapidly blink her eyes, she was surprise he knew her name, but then she remain calm when she come to the conclusion Ino must have told him her name. She smile again and bow politely. "Thanks again Sasuke-san!"

"Just Sasuke..." with a hard voice, he observe her nervousness, she lower her face and carefully take the bouquet of flowers from Sasuke hands "Sasuke... Thanks again!" bowing really politely. There was this awkward moment of silence. She felt his imposing aura, it make her feel a little bit suffocated.

For some reason she felt it was a little familiar 'perhaps?'

A small spark appear secretly in her eyes and she just knew why it was familiar _'Neji-niisan.'_

By the other side Sasuke was looking for a perfect excuse to prolong their little chat, he haven't learn anything about her other down the obvious she was a shy girl, kind and really polite. What was there to say? Yeah absolutely nothing ! He wasn't really that social. And bring the topic of his alter ego that goes on the loose every full moon was off the table, for now.

"Well I really need to go now... Ahihcu-san" He was thinking too much on the perfect excuse to talk to her. When this happen! She calls him Ahihcu-san, what about SASUKE! Was it so difficult for her? And honestly for some strange reason he didn't mind if she drop a little bit her polite ways with him. So far he like her. _'Wait ! What ?_'

"I say you can call me Sasuke..." he was tense and lash out on her. _'Perfect!'_ He curse at himself for being to harsh.

Hinata was taken a back by the harsh reaction and give 3 steps back "I … apologies that came so wrong..."

She gave a soft polite signature smile and try to avoid his eyes they where intense.

"No … is ok ...Sa-Sasuke ..."

This was now or never he need to say something , ANYTHING ! " Are you going to visit Miss Haruno?"

Hinata rise her eyes and blink twice "Well... y-yes, do you know Sakura-san?"

He was now ashamed for using Haruno as excuse. Now she will get the wrong idea, but he need it to play along until he can. "Well she is just an acquaintance... but one of her friends came to tell me she wishes to see me, I heard she was attack by a werewolf...so I went to Yamanaka's to get her some flower but... I totally forgot..." He rub the back of his neck, because he sound a little bit silly.

She giggle a little. "Then you should get this." She offer the entire bouquet of flowers.

"If she wishes to sees you, she will not forgives you if you didn't bring any flower with you"

Rejecting the flowers Sasuke reply back.

"I can't possible accept this ."

"Oh, but Ahihcu-San you must … or we'll never heard the end of this" She gasp, recognizing what she have done, he gave her a disapproving look.

_'Really ? How difficult is to call me just Sasuke … I kind of like how it sound my name coming from your mouth'_ he stare for a second on those small pink lips parting trying evoke some words but nothing came out. So he got a good idea.

"I know! How about I accept this offering, save everyone of Haruno-san complains if you just call me SASUKE..." His face was closer to her's. A red blush adorned her entire face. This time a smirk appear on Sasuke mouth, he was actually enjoying the way she react to him.

"O-o-o-k... S-sa-su-k-kee." She almost shoving the bouquet of flowers into his hand, whirl and start walking leaving him standing there. A evident smile appear across his face and he star to follow her down the hospital. He catch up with her, walking at her side.

"So...you and Haruno-san are good friends ?"

The sudden voice make her jump a little "Sasuke!" she look down to the floor and keeps walking.

"You know, it is rude to leave me all there without invite me to come along, besides we are going to the same place … aren't we?"

"Y-yes, I apologies ..." Hinata notice the way he was holding the bouquet it was almost as he felt ashamed to carrying it.

"White fresias and pink peony are perfect it symbolize positive energy and healing power, so there is no romantic involvement in it." She blush a bit more both making eye contact.

Sasuke smirk at her again. "Good to know … I really don't want her … or anyone getting the wrong idea."

Hinata shift her sight to the front door that opens. She got to admit he was attractive, his aura was inviting and mysterious. She thought at the begging that he remind him of her cousin but, now she think differently.

They enter together to the hospital. Hinata ask in which room Sakura was and walk silently through the corridors of the hospital. And just when they where near the room they heard an agitated conversation between a male almost pleading and the other voice was Sakura.

They where in the front door watching a blond boy and pinknette having a ardent discussion, with the corner of his eye he saw Hinata blushing to the point it was all red .

"Naruto, you don't need to know who I was dating! Besides you should go! I heard none of the team members had a proper rest and honestly I don't want Ahihcu-san sees you. He'll might get the wrong impression."

" Ah so that's his name! He is the reason you are in this hospital, with a mark that may not fade ever again!"

"That is not true ! It was my mistake, I insisted so much, and though I had plenty of time to be on my way back on duty but I guess wrong, that's all!"

Sakura was blushing, holding hard the white sheets of the hospital bed. She was dress on a hospital baby blue gown, but it was evident white bandage all around her shoulder.

"If I ever meet him I'll punch his face!" Naruto respond back.

Hinata winded her eyes and look Sasuke straight to his eyes, a flash of worry past trough her face.

_'Is she worry about me ? So this the Naruto Yamanaka and her were talking back in the store? Yamanaka -san was right he is a dobe look at him, what does she see in him?'_

Sakura was seating on her bed looking away trough the window "You are getting dramatic again Naruto, I really don't want to see your face! Leave!" She point to the door and notice her prince charming seriously looking only at Hinata and her staring back, she find it odd , but she assume they where trying to comprehend the fight.

"Ahihcu-Kun!" She try to sound sweet and innocent.

Naruto advert his blue eyes to find who was the guy only to find the shy Hyuga blushing looking trough the floor and a tall, dark haired stranger looking at her. A rush of anger came into Naruto."So we finally meet, Ahihcu-San !"

Sasuke acknowledge Naruto with a serious look.

"Naruto,enough ! We are in the hospital for god sake !" Sakura plead with annoying voice.

"Well as I see not only you are dating Sakura, but you also trying to hit on Hina-chan too?" Hinata look straight to Naruto's face and immediately with a hands gesture began to deny " N-n-aruto-kun you got it all wrong..."

A small chuckle came fallowing by a small smirk on Sasuke face. "So you must be the 'DOBE' that Yamanaka – san was referring."

Naruto was ready to punch Sasuke, when Hinata stand in his way garbing his fit so quickly, with her delicate hands. Naruto blush at the warm touch, looking at Hinata a little bit ashamed.

"Naruto-Kun you shouldn't fight Ahihcu-san, he came all this way to see Haruno-san... and we are at the hospital." She look back at Sasuke who was now irritated,she was still holding Naruto hands.

Sakua was relived Hinata was here to stop whatever nonsense Naruto was about to do.

"Naruto he was just defending himself, sorry he call you that... sometimes Ino has big mouth you know how she is." She reply back smiling at Naruto with a big blush while she release his hands.

"I still don't like him, Hinata." He respond with a pout on his lips. She giggle a little bit.

While Sasuke's face turn sour, Naruto face turns serious, waiting for the stranger to speak. Not a single word came from him. There where a awkward silence in the room. Hinata was nervously playing with her braid. This was the moment someone need it to break the ice, Sakura eyes spark in happiness. Hinata was always the answer this was similar to Neji and Naruto disagreement and the way everyone break the ice was to place all their attention to the shy girl.

"Hinata, come here let the boys be boys and let me look at you!" Hinata rise her sight to Sakura and walk to get near the bed, while Naruto rest his back close to the window wall and Sasuke was there staring at the bluenette, in his hand he was still holding hard the bouquet of flowers.

Naruto relax himself looking a the two girls talk and a tiny smile appear in his lips.

"Hinata you look gorgeous! I had never see you with this hairstyle before !" jade eyes look at pearly lavender ones in surprise "OH my don't tell me you are trying to impress someone ?"

Suddenly Hinata stop breathing, start changing all shade of red and start hyperventilating. She try to evoke some words but nothing came out. Naruto gave to Sasuke a dirty look and look back to the girls.

"Hey, Sakura stop messing with Hinata!" Now he walk near Hinata, puting a hand on her shoulder. Hinata stiffen at the touch. She was to the point of collapsing, he grab the ends of her long braid and say " I don't think you need to impress anyone Hina-chan...besides I like when your hair is all loose." And with those last words. Hinata felt her world sniping around and faint. Sasuke notice this and drop the bouquet of flower and try to move to grab her but Naruto was close and faster and grab the pale girl in his arms.

"JUST PERFECT!" Sakura scream.

"What?" Naruto ask innocently.

Sakura put her hand on her forehead, everybody knew Hinata's crush towards Naruto. Only 'the idiot' haven't figure it out yet.

There was a window seat, it was there for stay in visitors, he bring Hinata to there and place her gently.

_'She looks like a princess.'_ He though quietly and decide to rest again his back the the wall near the window.

"Honestly, I don't understand why she always faint..."

"Because you are an idiot and you stress her all the time!"

Finally the pinknette acknowledge Sasuke they have completely forgotten about him and notice he was looking towards Hinata's direction. The bouquet of flowers was on the floor and she felt a little bit of pain in her heart.

"Are those... for me?" She ask trying to change he subject of attention.

Sasuke avert his eyes to the flowers on the floor picking them up.

"I apologies … I shouldn't have drop it after all the trouble, she when through..." he make a small pause "I didn't bring any flower with me but... She kindly offer her's to me so I wouldn't be empty handed, when I visit."

Disappointment was evident on Sakura's eyes, she smile a little. "Hinata is ..."

"A really kind person." The blonde speak looking intensely at Sasuke.

" I think I know that..." Sasuke reply back.

He handle the bouquet of flowers to Sakura a small blush adorns her cheeks "Thanks!"

"She says ' they symbolizes energy and healing .' I guess She wanted for you get well soon..."

Sakura look Hinata's body lying there so peacefully and she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous both boys where staring secretly at her.

"That beast almost caught me... I was so worry about you Ahihcu-san."

Naruto roll his eyes, Sakura was trying to hard to being cute. It was pathetic!

"As you can see...I'm ok...I apologize again, it was my fault you where attack last night."

"Oh, no , no ,no! It's was mine and in the process I put you in danger ."

"Was I in real danger? I should never had agreed to the meeting,sorry..."

Now she was holding tears in her eyes, he didn't notice or Naruto. But she play tough. She really like this guy. So she try to ignore his harsh words.

Hinata was now gaining conscience, Naruto help her to seat down "Easy Hina-chan..."

"N..n..naruto-kun?" She was now facing Sakura and Sasuke who where looking at her in relive. She blush again.

"Please don't faint again !" Sakura exclaim in a joking tone, avoiding how she felt at the moment, she smile bluntly to Hinata " Thanks for the flower !"

Hinata looking surprise into Sasuke face blushing again "They are not mine... Ahihcu-san..."

Sakura interrupted her abruptly "Such a bad lair, Hina-chan!"

"I told you is Sasuke..." ignoring completely Sakura or Natuto presence.

Those eyes where looking at her they look different from before they have a tint of red. Hinata feel embrace by the sudden words. Her lips move but no words came out.

"Why is so difficult to you to call me just Sasuke?" he insisted.

"W-w-we-ll ...I-I..." she was now rambling words to make them coherent to him.

Naruto step in the middle, hiding Hinata "What is wrong with you? You are making her nervous."

"I wasn't talking to you DOBE!" A part of him enjoying the angry face Naruto was making, while those pearly lavender eyes where looking at him with 'fear?' He was clearly upset and feel the need to go. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

"I'm glad you are fine Miss Haruno, and I'm sorry to see you are in the hospital because of me, as you see I'm fine and well, so there is no reason for us to prolong this meeting or ever see each other again."

His eyes had change almost all red, it was a family thing every time he get angry or upset it will trigger, making them change. He didn't care what others may think. But those haunting eyes where looking at him they show so many drastic emotions towards him, that it drive him crazy. _'Was she now concern ?' _

And just like that he left from the room.

"What a jerk!" Naruto reply back, immediately turning around to see if Hinata was ok, when he notice certain pink haired girl was crying. Hinata turn around to look Sakura only to see jade eyes all red and endless tears falling.

"I'm so sorry Sakura is all my fault I should never treat your guest badly, I was so concern about last night attack that I lash out all my anger towards everyone, including your friend..." Naruto didn't longer feel angry but now he was feeling upset about how he have been behaving. He knew things would have been differently if he should have received the visit on a polite way. _'But why was he lashing out at Hinata are they friends or something ? I have never seen that guy until today.'_

"No Naruto you are right he is a jerk !" She look at Hinata with a disgust face "Hinata I don't want your flowers... take them away." trowing into the floor the bouquets of flowers, Hinata and Ino had work so hard to make it. Hinata has widen her eyes, she was in shook for what just happen. She didn't understand it.

"Hey Sakura that is not nice , why are you being mean to Hinata." Naruto pick up the bouquet of flowers and give it to Hinata.

Hinata gave a fake smile to Naruto and grab them "Is ok Naruto! Sakura-san doesn't feel well, anyway this flowers will not do any different to her situation... I know where to take them. Sakura-san I'm sorry if I cause you any pain, it wasn't my intention that Ahihcu-san left like that I should have try to be reasonable with what he ask, he just wanted to be friends. Please get well soon..." She gave another smile and leave out of the room. Just when Naruto was going out to get Hinata back, Sakura speak.

"Leave her, it was my fault... but I really don't wanna see her Naruto. Can you get me water I'm thirsty." She need to change the topic before he start to ask question. She didn't guess wrong for some reason Ahihcu, no Sasuke was interested in Hinata and not her in any kind of way. She began to wonder when do they meet and how? But there where no point in loosing the head for trivial things at the moment. She just have hurt Hinata without any reason.

* * *

><p>She have never seen Sakura so disappointed and angry at her. She have never had a confrontation with a friend before. She didn't even know what was the reason for her to lash out like that at her. Now she was crying walking into the few places she like to visit every now and then. The graveyard.<p>

She wipe away the tears and began to take flowers from the bouquet and place it into the gravestone. If anyone sees her, will think she is crazy walking around alone into this cementery. But no one come, the caretaker only comes once in a month to clean the graveyard. She often bring flower because no one seems to care about. She always bring red cosmos to bring peace to the dead, but these weren't any normal dead, in this solitary graveyard rest a whole clan of werewolves, the Uchiha clan. The same kind the hunters in this town every full moon goes on the hunt to kill.

This was her secret spot to relax and forget about the difficult daily things she goes through with her clan, 'the irony'.

" I know, I always bring red cosmos but, perhaps you can accept this ones today? They are lovely.." She gave a small sarcastic laugh, trying to sound optimistic.

"Like you can hear me, I'm such a fool!" Tears began to fall when she hear footsteps coming behind her, scared she turn around rapidly only to find who or what was behind her. To her surprise she find those black eyes looking at her. Tears won't stop falling, but shock where on her eyes, when she heard him speak with that husky voice, he rise his hand garbing softly her cheeks and whit his thumbs he wipe away the tears.

"You are not the fool... I'm!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter Authors note:<strong> Such a long chapter, it took forever to write this, but I'm committed to this story I don't want to give up even if my writing is not good. I had a stressful thanksgiving weekend, a small drama at a cosplay group, we where suppose to meet on the weekend but suddenly everyone have a lame excuse , or have been depress over nothing to be able to go into the meeting the funny fact is I'm not the leader of the group, but being feeling so disappointed over unnecessary drama.

Anyway I truly hope everyone enjoy it ! Until next chapter !


End file.
